


Mission Mishap

by zebzy1



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fic Exchange, Fluff, Humour, Valentine day exchange, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3400661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebzy1/pseuds/zebzy1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is on an undercover mission before Valentine's day. He has planned the whole day to spend with Darcy. Only, things come in the way and stops him from coming home. Can he even make it?</p><p>Valentine's fic exchange for ellaniji</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission Mishap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ellaniji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellaniji/gifts).



> Hello! So this is my very first Steve/Darcy fan fiction or even Marvel fan fiction 0.0  
> To be honest with you I have no idea how I did! I think I did good. I don't even know if I got the characters right or anything. Please read and tell me what you think! First ever fan fiction on the website! Wooh! 
> 
> This is a Valentine's fic exchange for ellaniji...I used her prompt idea listed below!
> 
> . Steve is away on a mission and it is only a few days left until Valentine's day. When the mission is done, things keep happening so that he can't get home to Darcy. Established relationship. 
> 
> Squicks and elements to avoid:
> 
> Battles scenes are the only thing I can come up with. I'm pretty open to things.
> 
> Stuff they like:
> 
> Fluff, smut. Sometimes I can get really angsty but then I have to be in the mood for that. I like period typical stuff too.
> 
> READ AND ENJOY

He leaned against the black, slick car behind him. The sunglasses on his eyes slid down for a second, revealing bright, earnest blue eyes before he quickly pushed them back into place. The black suit he was wearing hugged his frame perfectly, showing off toned muscles and leaned thighs. Covering his blonde hair was a blue cap. His disguise was flawless. Not one stranger would have been able to figure out who he was. The idol he was. The man dressed like a simple limousine driver was no one other than the star-spangled Captain America.

Steve Rogers, the man who wore the suit, had to admit he was extremely uncomfortable. He was used to playing an act, a part of a show, going undercover but this was going over the line. How did he ever get forced to play a limousine driver? Right, _Tony Stark_ thought he would be perfect for the role.

The mission he was on was brief. Go undercover to spy on a rich business man. Why? Said business man was thought to be playing with some highly, nuclear, destructive radiation material. Steve knew the basics on what it could do but the only people who knew the material inside and out, were the 'Three Musketeer scientist' as Darcy sometimes referred Tony, Bruce and Jane as.

A small smile graced Steve's lips as he thought about the glasses-wearing brunette. It's been six months since he had met Darcy. He still remembered the first time he saw her like it was yesterday. Thor had brought Jane to the tower to meet the actual avengers for the first time, the latter had hit it right off the bat with Tony and Bruce. Steve remembered standing off to the side, clearly confused, as he listened to the mumbo jumbo that spilled out of the scientist mouths as they huddled over the desk. He really didn't understand them. Who could? Luckily for him, Darcy had also tagged along for the ride.

He remembered the first words Darcy had said to him, when she first laid eyes on him.

"Your Captain America...You look way more fitter then the pictures of you on Facebook."

At that time, Steve had no idea what the social media was. But, he was drawn to the bright, beaming smile on the girls face. She looked like one of the girls in the pin-ups he used to see back in his time. Her body curved where it should, and she had striking features. His face bloomed red in no time. And, the rest was kind of history, he supposed.

It's only been two months since he started dating her. He was scared of asking her out at first. Scared of rejection. But, he was Captain America. If he could fight aliens and psychotic scientist, then he could definitely asked her out. Not long after, but every single day, Steve knew he was falling more and more into Darcy.

Which was why Steve couldn't wait for this night to be over. It was Valentine's day tomorrow. While, it was celebrated back in his time, he knew it was much more so in this era. He had everything planned. He wanted to give Darcy the perfect day. One she would never forget. The women deserved it. He always wanted to make a lady feel special and now he could.

A cough startled him out of his thoughts. A quick glance to the side. Green eyes connected onto his. Natasha raised a quizzing eyebrow at him. She was wearing a long blonde wig as her disguise, with a black dress. She stood straight as one of her hand poised perfectly on Clint arm's. Said man was also wearing a wig, long black hair covered his head. An unlit cigarette held loosely between his teeth.

"You ready or are you still fantasising about Darcy?" Clint drawled with a small smirk.

Steve let out a sheepish grin but didn't deny it.

He couldn't help but notice the gleaming glint in both Natasha and Clint eyes. They were professionals at this sought of thing after all. It excited them. He remembered Tony had once said that both Natasha and Clint had to be in some sort of secret love affair. They probably were. But that was their own personal business. Like, Darcy was his.

* * *

"Go to sleep Jane." huffed the brunette, hands wrapped around her torso, and a stern gaze like a mother would give to a child.

"But, I'm so close! All I need to figure out is the particle of the accelerator and then the chemical would be able to go through a positive change which will occur in the environmental condition..." the rest was all a blur as the beautiful scientist, eyes began to droop.

Darcy sighed. She really did hate it when Jane runs herself to the ground with science. The girl needed to remember she was a living, breathing human being sometimes. Still, Darcy managed to drag Jane up to her room in the tower and lay her on the bed yet Jane refused to sleep.

"Come on, Jane! You need to get some rest. You know it's Valentine's day tomorrow and Bruce told me that Thor was asking all sorts of questions about the holiday. I think your going to be in for a _real_ treat." Darcy said as she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Darcy!" Jane yelled out, feeling her cheeks go red. Despite her tiredness, she was well aware what would happen if she let Darcy get away with saying that.

"What? I didn't say anything wrong. You need the rest for the _action_ you're getting tomorrow."

Jane growled. Darcy smirked. She loved banter to death.

"What about you? What have you and Steve got planned!?"

"Anything including Steve's ass is fine for me." Darcy sighed dreamily.

Jane stared at her like a hawk, unimpressed.

"Fine, fine!" Darcy started as she held up her hands in surrender "I have no idea. I just know Steve's got something big planned for me. I don't want to make a big deal out of it but it seems he want's too."

Darcy had never really been into Valentine's day. Back in the day, the guys she used to date romantic idea was taking her to McDonald's or something. But Steve was different. She was beyond shocked when he had asked her out. She knew she had looks and could get a decent guy but she couldn't imagine being on Steve Rogers league. Yet, he asked her. They were different. Two sides of a coin. But, that's what made Darcy and Steve work.

"I don't actually care what we do. I think the most important thing is that we're together on the day." Darcy somewhat mumbled.

"Oh my god! That's such a sweet thing to say!" Jane gushed.

"Go to sleep!" Darcy yelled embarrassed.

Unknown to her, the problems would start to arise.

* * *

"What do you mean we can't leave?"

Steve winced slightly at the deadly tone in Natasha's voice. He felt absolutely sorry for the man on the receiving end.

They were on the port, ships docked here and there. Since it was nearly midnight, the harbour was eerily silent. He was pretty sure that him, Natasha, Clint and the ship pilot were the only one's in the area.

"There's a storm coming soon. A really bad one. To leave now would be suicidal. Your just going to have to wait it out for tonight until the air's clear tomorrow morning. I'm sorry."

Natasha stared blankly at the pilot sweating bullets. The mission had been successful. They had managed gain information about the rich guy dealing with the radiation material and they got some samples for Bruce to test out. All they had to do was go home and inform SHEILD so the next plan can be issued.

"Shit...Why do all rich guys own big houses on exotic islands?" Clint groaned.

Steve and Natasha ignored him.

"When will we be able to leave tomorrow?" Steve asked.

"9 o clock sharp, I suppose."

Steve's eyebrow slowly twitched. It was at least a three-hour journey on a boat back to New York. That mean he wouldn't arrive until twelve at least. A whole morning practically gone. He had planned to make Darcy breakfast in bed (He knew from experience she liked it a lot especially when he makes pancakes).

"We could just stay in a hotel for now?" Clint suggested as he put his hands on the back of his head once the pilot bailed.

"It's dangerous for us to stay here. Our identities may be compromised...But since there is no other choice we will have too. But, make sure we stick to our aliases." Natasha agreed.

It didn't take long to find a hotel. Or to get sorted out. The random hotel was good enough and Steve wasn't really picky. As soon as he was in the privacy of his room did he bring out a StarkPhone. Tony under no circumstances would let Steve use another brand. It was hard to figure out at first, but Darcy had helped him a lot. Steve wasn't fully used to the electronic device but he was getting there.

He rang Darcy. The dial tone went on and on and Steve was positive Darcy wasn't going to pick up. Until...

"Okay, I have no idea who the hell you are but it is flipping 12:30 in the morning! Who the hell calls at this time! You are dead! You hear me? Dead!"

Steve couldn't help but chuckle.

"Good midnight to you too sleeping beauty."

There was a pause on the other end of the phone and all Steve could hear was heavy breathing. He was pretty sure Darcy was looking at the caller I.D now.

"Ugh, Steve!" Darcy complained "Why are you ringing me so early?!"

Steve sighed. In hindsight, maybe he shouldn't have called this early.

"I just wanted to call to let you know that I won't be able to make it back until tomorrow afternoon. There's a storm tonight and it's not safe to travel."

Silence. Steve wondered what Darcy could be thinking. Was she mad? Hurt? Sad?

"Really? That late?" Darcy finally spoke.

"I'm sorry."

"...You don't have to apologize Steve. It isn't your fault. Don't worry I can just hang out with Jane or someone tomorrow morning. Or just sleep in."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Sure, I'm a little disappointed but it's not the end of the world. I'll still see you tomorrow."

"Yeah..."

"Goodnight. Don't let the bed bug bite." Darcy teased.

Steve laughed back.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight...Cap's stuck with the assassins till this afternoon?" Tony asked as he raised an eyebrow at Darcy.

They were both sitting on the kitchen table in the Avengers tower, steaming hot cups of coffee in front of each of them. Tony's hair was sill spiked up and he was wearing his clothes from yesterday showing he probably slept on his desk yet again.

"Yeah, that's about it. This is really crap! I was looking forward to a shirtless Steve making me pancakes!" Darcy grumbled.

"Too much information, Lewis, Too much information." Tony repeated as he gulped down some coffee.

"So, what have you got planned for Pepper?"

"Oh? Well, I'm taking her out to Paris for the day. City of Love equals Tony will be in Pepper's good books which will equal _good_ bed time."

"And, you tell me I gave you too much information." Darcy snorted.

Suddenly a swish caused the pair to look to the right to see Bruce enter the room, bags under his eyes. He was holding a mug of boiling tea and quickly made his way to the table.

"What's up Banner?" Tony asked as he looked at the man.

"Nothing Tony. Hey, Darcy what are you doing here? I thought you would be with Steve?"

"She would be all over Cap, if it wasn't for the fact that he's stuck on a mission. He'd be back by afternoon."

"Way to say it, Stark." Darcy mumbled.

"What? It's not like I'm going to jinx it or something?"

As if on cue, Darcy's phone shrieked. She quickly picked it up, saw it was Steve, and answered,

"Hey, what's up?"

"Hello, Darcy...Uh...There might be a small problem."

A dreading feeling settled in the depths of her stomach. She didn't like his tone at all. Did something happen? Was he okay? Hurt?

"What's wrong?" Darcy asked cautiously.

"It's just that our identities have been compromised. The rich guy we were investigating has his minions all over the harbour. He must have had a feeling about us or something. Sent them looking for us. We can't get into a fight with them. This is a infiltration mission after all. It looks like we won't be able to leave until later after we give them the slip."

"How much later?"

"It looks like I won't be able to come home until four at least...I'm sorry Darcy. This is all my fault."

"It isn't Steve. Look, I'm just glad your safe. And, stay safe! I want you back home in one piece. It's fine that your going to be that late."

She could hear Steve chuckle through the phone. It made her smile. She loved it when he laughed. She loved making him laugh.

"I really miss you, Darce."

"I miss you too." Darcy whispered back.

"I'll see you soon."

"Okay."

Dial tone. Darcy took a deep breath as she nearly smashed her phone on the table. What a Valentine's day this was turning out to be!

"I'm taking this as bad news. It looks like you really did just jinx it, Tony." Bruce spoke.

"Hey! This time it's not my fault!"

"I'm sorry Darcy that Steve won't be coming back any time soon." Bruce told Darcy with a sympathetic smile.

"It's fine."

"I know Cap must be feeling as bummed as you are. He was really looking forward to taking you to the picnic in the park and he also wanted to go laser tag with you since you always wanted to go." Tony slipped up.

"He was going to what?!" Darcy yelled out in disbelief. This was unbelievable. Why on earth would Tony tell her that when she was acting this depressed? Did he want to make her feel even worse?

"Uhh...I think I hear Pepper calling me! Coming Pepper!"

"You get back here now Stark!"

"You just made it worse, Tony." Bruce sighed as he took a sip of his tea.

* * *

"You know this isn't so bad. I've hidden in worse places." Clint spoke up.

"We're hiding in a cargo ship full of fish, Clint...Do not test me." Natasha snarled, not in the mood today.

Steve had to agree with Natasha on this one. Things had gone from bad to worse. They had managed to give the slip but instead of travelling on their normal boat which would be a dead giveaway, they snuck onto a cargo ship. It was easy but unfortunately for them, the ship was full of fish.

Steve desperately missed Darcy. This really wasn't how he planned the day to go. He should be with her, having a good time, not stuck on a ship. He wasn't really sure what was causing all these hold-ups but he begged that there really wouldn't be anymore.

"Okay, geez, I was just trying to lighten the mood." Clint replied.

"Lighten the mood by being quiet."

Steve sighed out loud. Time passed. After a while, he could hear Clint and Natasha mummer to each other about skills and private knowledge they only knew. Steve just wanted to be with Darcy. He couldn't wait to arrive back in New York and go to her as soon as possible.

Finally, time finished. The cargo shipped docked. All three left as quick as lightning. Outside, black cars were waiting with SHEILD agents in front of them on the large harbour. Maria Hill was among them, at the very front. Her face neutral.

"It's nice to you came back safely. Now, if you will, follow me. We have much to discuss about your mission and the information you have discovered."

Steve mouth nearly gaped open. No way.

"Seriously?" Clint started as he stretched "Can't we have some time to rest?"

"I'm afraid not Hawkeye. We need to find out all we can about the billionaire before he goes into hiding taking the radioactive material with him. We need the vital information you have uncovered before SHEILD makes it's move."

"How long will this take?" Steve asked as he tried to sound curious instead of the frustration that was burning up inside of him.

"A couple of hours." Maria Hill briskly answered. This translated into a very long time. Steve knew he wouldn't be able to get out of it.

Suddenly, his phone range. Without looking he knew it was Darcy. Maria Hill looked over at Steve and raised one eye brow yet she still had the same blank face.

Steve let the call go to voice mail even though it felt wrong. Just as he entered the car he sent a quick message to Darcy,

_ I'm sorry...I won't be able to make it back.  _

* * *

"Lady Darcy! Are you sure you will be okay here all alone? You can join lovely Jane and I at our dinner." Thor asked. He was dressed up in a suit, very unlike him yet it worked well, and had a bright, beaming smile on his face.

"It's okay big man. And, I can't do that. It's yours and Jane's date. I can't join it." Darcy replied back as she was sitting on the Avengers couch in the tower.

"It's all right Darcy. You can join us. Neither of us mind." Jane replied. She was gorgeous, wearing a purple dress that covered her body.

"I'll be fine Jane. Go out children! Have fun! Bring her back home by eleven! And, no funny business Thor!" Darcy warned playfully.

Thor was still getting use to earth culture and didn't really understand what Darcy meant yet he still smiled brightly.

"I honour your words Lady Darcy. I swear upon all the realms. There shall be no funny business or I am not Thor, son of Odin!"

Jane and Darcy glanced at each and couldn't help but giggle. Thor was just amazing. Both began to leave soon after, Jane however still looked back at Darcy,

"Last chance, Darcy?"

"I'll be fine Jane," Darcy started again before bringing up a big, massive tub of chocolate chip ice cream for her to see "I am in my true love's company. Our love shall last forever...or until I finish off the tub."

Darcy could still hear Jane's echoing laughter as she left the building. Once gone, Darcy realised how silent and lonely it was. She really did miss Steve. This Valentines day turned out to be crap just like the others. She knew it wasn't his fault. But, still...She didn't really want to be showered with loads of stuff. All she really wanted was to be with Steve. To spend some time with him being lazy.

The room darkened slowly as Darcy watched random episodes of stuff on the television while stuffing herself with ice cream.

 _This is the dream_ , Darcy thought bitterly as she licked her spoon clean.

She dipped it back into the tub to scoop some more ice cream only to come up empty. Finished already. Still, she wasn't satisfied. She was sure that Jane kept some chocolate fudge brownie ice cream in the freezer below the frozen peas. Maybe she could go eat some. Jane would never know...or maybe she would but it would all be in Darcy's stomach by then.

Quickly standing up and spinning around, Darcy was about to walk until her eyes landed on the figure that just stepped into the room. The finished ice cream tub dropped off her hands. Her eyes widened in disbelief. She was absolutely sure he wasn't going to make it. Yet there was he was. Standing in flesh.

Steve.

"Hey, Darcy." he spoke up smiling, almost a big sadly "I am truly sorry that-"

The rest of his sentence was cut off. Darcy sprung over the couch, practically jumping over it, before reaching Steve and without warning, she flung her arms over his neck, pressed her body tightly against his. Steve just let out a small smile as he too slipped his arms around her hips, holding on tightly.

"I missed you a lot today." Darcy whispered against his ear.

The smile on Steve's face was growing, evolving.

"I did as well."

Darcy leaned back a bit out of the hug so she could see Steve's face. Once in perfect view, she tip toed slightly and very slowly her lips touched against his. It was just as soft as she remembered and for some odd reason she missed it even more. He too felt the same. Her lips still held that slight taste of strawberry when he kissed her because of her lip stick.

A hand travelled along her back slowly, dipping against her curves, before tangling in her long hair. He pushed her slightly harder against his mouth using the hand in her hand, and she let out a slow moan in return. His tongue stroke lightly against her own, teasing her, making her slowly turn wilder. His fingertips brushed her ass but didn't go any lower since of his still intact gentleman personality. Her arms were still locked around his neck.

She lost count of time in those seconds. All she could really concentrate was on his mouth against hers. Steve was a very good kisser. He just knew what to do, to make her feel like she was walking on thin air.

Knowing both needed air soon, they separated, breathing heavily. Yet they never really parted. Her forehead leant against his own. His eyes were concentrated on her lips that he desperately wanted to taste again. The steamy kiss was not enough for both of them.

"Why do you smell like fish?" Darcy asked absently, her fingertips found the hair at the nape of his neck that she loved to play with.

Steve let out a nervous laugh.

"It's a very long story...I'm so sorry I never made it today."

"Your here now. That's all that really mattered...Yet, that kiss isn't going to make up for the whole day, you know?"

Steve grinned quickly he dipped his head down and his lips once again touched against Darcy's.

"I know...I'll make it up to you _thoroughly_ right now." Steve whispered against her lips.

"I'm looking forward to it." Darcy replied back as she was swept into another daring kiss.

Maybe Valentine's day didn't turn out that bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of just realized after I had written this piece that it was meant to be over a couple of days not a night before Valentine's day...I hope you aren't mad ellaniji! I am so sorry! 
> 
> Also I was going to add a juicy smut scene at the end but I didn't know if I should since...I've never written one but if you want me too then I will do exactly that! Tell me if you do!


End file.
